Lost memories
by Crying-angel213
Summary: Edward decides to change Bella after Graduation but what happens when she loses all of her human memories. Will she be able to fall in love all over again and get her memories back or is she doomed to never remember. R
1. Amnesia

Ch.1

Amnesia

Graduation was over only hours ago and Edward and I were up in his room, with him trying to convince me to change my mind. "For the last time Edward, I want this, I want to be with you. Nothing you say or do will change my mind." "You don't know what you're saying Bella. You can't give up your life just for me. I won't damn you to all eternity." "We've been through this Edward, don't forget you promised." He mumbled something that sounded like "Why did I do that again." I just chuckled at that. He then looked up at me with love and concern clearly shown in his topaz eyes, which I've come to love ever since the day I first saw them. "Are you sure you want this Bella?" "More than anything in the world." He sighed and said, "Alright but don't forget after this is over you can never take it back." "I would never want to." He then leaned closer to me and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. As usual I entwined my hands in his hair and kissed back more than I should and he pulled back. I saw how his eyes became their black color when he was trying to refrain from biting me. I whispered lowly, "I'm sorry, I forgot." He growled, "This is why I don't want to change you, I don't trust myself. What if I can't stop myself and accidentally kill you? I just don't think it's a good idea." "Edward I have complete faith in you. Also this isn't just your choice it's mine too, and I want this." His eyes went back to the normal topaz color I love and looked at me. "This will hurt but I'll be with you ever step of the way." "I'm ready." I said while exposing my neck to him. He came up to me and took one final human kiss from me and all I could think of was how we wouldn't have to worry about restraints after this. When he pulled away he kissed the spot on my neck where he was going to bite me and sunk his inhuman teeth into my flesh. I screamed in pain knowing it wasn't helping Edward with him knowing he was causing pain but he didn't stop and I started to have doubts that he could control himself when he suddenly pulled away. The last thing I remember before I fell unconscious was the fire that burned through my body.

Three days later

I woke up to a whole new world of sights and sounds. Normally this would be amazing except for one tiny fact, I had no idea who I was. I looked to my left and saw a boy more like god sitting next to me. But, he looked depressed I guess would be the right word. I cleared my throat which had this unexplainable burning in it. This seemed to catch his attention though because he looked up at me with wide eyes. "Bella, how are you feeling?" I was at a loss, who was this god like creature and am I Bella? I looked at him confused and said "I'm sorry who are you and who's Bella?" To say he was taken back would be an understatement. He looked like the world had just died. "You honestly don't remember me?" He asked hoping this was all some joke and any minute now I was going to say gotcha but that never happened. I just shook my head sadly. He looked like he was going to cry but instead got up and walked out the door. Somehow I was able to hear him in another part of the house speaking to someone. "Carlisle, Bella is awake but she doesn't remember anything." I heard, who I suspected was Carlisle, say "I was afraid of this." "What are you talking about?" I heard the other one growl out. "Calm down Edward…" So that was his name. "I was hoping in her situation it would be different but I'm afraid it wasn't." "Will she be able to get here memory back anytime soon?" "Only time will tell." A minute or so later the door to the room I was staying in opened and a girl who looked about around the ages of eighteen or nineteen walked in. To all my reader's I'm sorry I can't describe her but I kind of forgot what she looked like so if anyone who remembers could be as so kind to tell me that would be wonderful. "Bella I'm so sorry I just heard." "Umm, not to be rude or anything but who are you?" "Oh right how silly of me. I'm Alice Cullen your soon to be sister in-law." I looked at her like she had grown a second head and said, "WHAT?" "Oh yeah you don't know about that, hehehe, sorry." I watched as she slowly backed out of the room and I was left there to think about the fact that supposedly I was getting married. After a couple minutes of me being dumbfounded I finally decided that it would be best if I got up and got some answers. I walked out of the room and down the stairs into what I assumed was the living room and saw about seven people, three women and four men. As soon as I walked in everyone stared at me and I felt a little uncomfortable. The one from before I think they said his name was Edward looked up at me with guilt and hurt in his topaz colored eyes. And when I looked into his eyes I felt a cold familiar shiver go down my spine. The oldest woman there said "Bella we know you don't remember anything so we're not going to try and pressure you on anything but wait to see if you remember on your own. While we wait though I'm Esme, this here", she said pointing to the man on her left," is Carlisle", my husband. Over there", she said indicating to the couple in front of her, "is Alice and Jasper, my adopted son and daughter." Then she pointed to another couple and said, "This is my other adopted son and daughter, Emmett and Rosalie." Then lastly she pointed to Edward, "This is my last son Edward." When the introductions were complete I smiled weakly at them and whispered "It's nice to meet you, again. I wish I could remember you, you all seem so nice." I then felt the earlier burning in my throat and said "Esme, can I talk to you for a second in the other room?" I asked because I was still a little weary about the others in the family, even though they've known me for a long time. "Of course, dear." She followed me into the other room which looked like a dining room but by the looks of it didn't get used much. She broke me out of my thoughts when she said "What is it you wanted to talk about?" "Well I don't know how to say this but I have this odd burning sensation in the back of my throat and I was kind of wondering if you knew what that was?" She laughed slightly. "You are just thirsty." "Thirsty?" I asked confused. "Well, my dear…" She started looking hesitant. "Yes?" "My family and I and now you are vampires." I waited for her to start laughing showing it was only a joke and started to fell really disturbed when I found out she wasn't kidding. "Your not joking are you?" "No." "How did this happen?" "It's a lot to take in at once are you sure?" "Yes, but first is there anyway I can quench this thirst, as you call it, first?" "Yes, just let me tell the others first." With that she walked into the other room and a few minutes later instead of Esme coming out Edward did. I looked at him questionably and he said, "Are you ready to go on your first hunting trip?" I just nodded unsure and followed him out the door.

I know evil me and my evil cliffhangers but I had to stop somewhere, right? Anyways please review because I want to know what your opinion is of my first ever EdwardxBella pairings. Next chapter will be up shortly so read and find out what happens next.

Until then,

HeartbrokenAngel13


	2. First Hunt

Ch.2

First Hunt

Edward had taken me to a meadow deep in the forest and I felt like I knew this place but couldn't place it. "Edward what is this place, I feel like I know it but I don't know where from." "When you were human..." That word still gets to me because of what I am now and I still wonder what possessed me to become a vampire. "I took you here often because it was were I showed you what happened to me when ever I step into the sunlight." "You mean the tiny sparkles that shimmer off of our bodies?" "Yes." "Were we close?" "More than you can imagine." He said more to himself than to me. "What do you mean?" "I'm not suppose to pressure you into remembering so I'll wait until it comes back to you." I really wished I could remember then because he seemed like it was hurting him every second that I didn't remember and I felt really bad for him. I moved past him and went to sit down in the middle of the meadow and an image quickly passed through my mind. Edward was in the shade of the trees and was reluctantly coming into the sunlight. What I saw amazed me. He was covered in what looked like a million diamonds sparkling off of him. He came over to me and I traced over his arm and he seemed to move back but then came and sat down next to me and I put my hand over his.This sudden contact made him flinch back however and in the next instant he was back in the shade of the trees. I was slightly hurt and he came back and said "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to the sudden contact." I just nodded my understandings to him. Then the image was gone. I looked up towards a sound coming from the forest and felt something take over my body and the next thing I knew I was leaning over a female who looked fourteen and I saw her bleeding on her neck and I felt my mouth and saw blood and I scrambled backwards repeating "What have I done." Over and over again until Edward was next to me trying to soothe me but I ignored him and got up running at full vampire speed off in the opposite direction. What felt like hours later I saw an outline of someone coming toward me and instantly recognized them as Edward. I growled at him "Leave me alone." "Bella..." He said cautiously. I moved away from him slowly. "Bella..." He tried again. " I know what your going through, I've been through it myself." If I could've cried then I would have. Instead I cried tear less sobs. In the next moment I felt his cool arms around me in a tight embrace. I looked up into his topaz eyes and he leaned down and kissed me. I was in shock, I mean I didn't even remember him and he was kissing me. Not that I didn't enjoy the kiss but it was just to weird. I pulled away and looked at his hurt expression. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. You obviously weren't ready." I replied to him, " I really wish I could remember you, I know how much it must hurt you that I don't." "I'm just glad that your here that's all." I smiled at him the best I could considering the situation. I got a sort of crooked smile from him and an image came to my mind again. The only thing I saw was that crooked smile and it warmed my heart. I don't know why after that but I walked up to him and embraced him. I buried my face in his chest and inhaled his scent. But the moment was short lived because I pulled back in shock wondering why I had just done that. I stuttered "I-I-I d-do-don't know what came over me, I'm sorry." He just nodded seeming more depressed every second. He then replied, "We should probably be heading back, everyone is most likely worrying over us." I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say. I followed him back through the woods at vampire speed. When we got back to the car I remembered the girl and asked him what happened to her. He looked pained and didn't say anything so I got the point and dropped it.

Sorry to stop it there everyone but I got a whole bunch of stuff here I have to get done. Next Chapter will be up shortly. Don't forget to review. Until then, HeartbrokenAngel13


	3. Shopping Terrors and Evil plans

Ch.3

I got a review from someone wondering if I could put space in between when the characters where talking so I did this. I hope it makes it easier to read. Thanks for reading and please Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series cries in background but I do own this fanfiction !!!!

Shopping Terrors and Evil Plans

BPOV

It had been five days since my first hunting trip and my memories were slowly resurfacing. I now knew who Carlisle and Esme was. I was starting to remember Alice, especially her love to shop and how much it tortures me. Then also I was remembering my eighteenth birthday and how Jasper almost killed me. That still gets to me but I have forgiven him and now I don't have to worry about him avoiding me. Lastly I remember how Emmett put my new stereo in my so called favorite truck and how Rosalie always seemed to hate me, but I have yet to remember Edward and I think that's really starting to get to him.I think I don't remember him because maybe I'm afraid to but then I think what would I be so afraid of to remember and I just get so frustrated. I just want to remember but I can't and it hurts more every day knowing that all these people who know me and supposedly love me I can't remember. That's when I hear the dreadful call from downstairs.

APOV

I was downstairs thinking how much I needed to get poor Bella out of the house and maybe take her shopping, so I yelled, even though I didn't have to because she'd hear perfectly well on her own, "Bella come on let's go shopping.

BPOV

Why me, I kept thinking to myself. What did I do to deserve such torture. We were now at the mall going through shop after shop. You would think that just because she's a vampire doesn't mean she doesn't get tired but no she has unlimited strength and has no need for a little break. Uh why does this always happen to me. I told her countless times that I don't need anything and refused to let her use her money on me but does she listen no.Then she did the unthinkable...she walked into Victoria's Secret. "Alice why are you going in there?"

APOV

I thought that even though she didn't remember that she would love to go shopping now but no same old Bella. That's when I got an evil idea. I would take her to Victoria's Secret to get some "things" for later tonight when everyone, not including Carlisle and Esme, played a little game I liked to call Truth or Dare.

BPOV

These were the times I wished I had Edwards power to read peoples minds because if Alice really thought I would wear anything from this store she had another thing coming."Alice you didn't answer me." "And I won't." Came her smug reply. "Then I refuse to go in." "You don't really have a choice." I was thinking what's that suppose to mean when all of a sudden I was in the stores with piles of clothes in my arms. How the... I started to think and then remembered vampire speed. Dang should have seen that coming. Oh well doesn't mean I will try anything on without an explanation. "Alice I'm serious I won't wear any of this."

APOV

I knew she wouldn't give in so I had no choice but to tell her the truth and even then I had my doubts she would go along with it. "Alright Bella, you win I'll tell you what's going on." She stood there motionless waiting for an explanation and I sighed starting to tell her my plan. Surprisingly she agreed. "That's alright with you no argument nothing." "Yeah why would I pass up a chance like this." Ok this was odd the old Bella would never agree to this but then again she still didn't remember so I guess she was serious.

BPOV

Alice looked at me unsure until I finally convinced her I was serious. I mean what was the worst that could happen. I found out later what was the worst. For the next hour or two we spent shopping and when we finally got home I was a little to excited for my own good.

APOV

Bella didn't know what she was getting herself into but then again she had never played Truth or Dare with us. This would be an interesting experience.

Sorry to stop it there but I didn't want to ruin the surprise of what's going down so next chapter will be called Truth or Dare like most people probably guessed and it will be up shortly. I wonder what will happen so just sit tight and wait for the next chapter. Until then,

HeartbrokenAngel13


	4. One hour to play

Ch.4

One hour to play

I finally got the next chapter up, sorry it took longer than expected but I was sick and had tons of homework to catch up on. So looking forward to your reviews and hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Twilight or the Characters but doesn't mean I can't pretend. Laughs evilly. No joking but I do own this fanfiction. Yay me!!!! Now on with the story.

BPOV

Alice and I had finally gotten back to her house and we were met by Jasper, Emmett, Edward, who groaned at the sight of us probably because he read Alice's mind, and Rosalie. Alice off saying "As Edward apparently had already figured out we will be playing Truth or Dare in an hour so I suppose you all should get prepared. When she said that I became a little weary about my decision to play.

EPOV

When Bella and Alice came in I immediately focused on Alice's thoughts and groaned because she wanted to play Truth or Dare and since Bella had never played I feared for her. I looked to Bella when Alice mentioned the game and she seemed alright but then looked like she regretted the decision.

APOV

I knew that they wouldn't want to play except for Bella and Emmett of course. Emmett saw it as a challenge and Bella hadn't played it with us for before, but when I mentioned it, it looked like she was deciding if she should have said yes. Oh well they had an hour to play for their torture and my fun.

RPOV

As much as people thought I didn't like Bella it wasn't true I just was jealous that she had been human but know that she's a vampire I think we can get along good. Although know I felt bad for her because we were going to play Truth or Dare and this was her first time. She was in for it and everyone but her knew it.

EmmettPOV

I couldn't believe we were playing Truth or Dare, it was awesome so many dares to go through, but I felt bad for Bella. Everyone knew I saw her as a little sister and I didn't want anything to happen to her but I knew that there was no way she would get out of playing.

I know I was going to add this chapter as the game but I decided to make you wait. How evil of me anyways next chapter will be up shortly. Until then,

HeartbrokenAngel13


	5. Truth or Dare begins

Ch.5

Truth or Dare

The chapter that you have all been waiting for is finally up. Please review and tell me your opinions. I'm going to shut up now and start the story.

BPOV

The hour was up and we were all gathering in the living room to play. I was not very happy about this situation because I had been informed the ways of there playing. I really wished now that I had said no. Oh well, can't go back now. We formed a circle on the floor because we decided the best way to do this is with a bottle. So whoever it lands on first has to go, that way you won't have to worry about intentional revenge. I was sitting between Alice and Edward and Alice had started to speak. "Since this is Bella's first time we will let her spin the bottle." I groaned on the inside and thought, of course pick on poor innocent Bella, ok that 's an understatement but oh well. I wearily put my hand on the bottle in the center and spun it. The person it landed on though I wasn't expecting so soon.

APOV

The hour was up and it was time to play. Since Bella hadn't played before I knew we had to let her go first and announced. I was a little uncomfortable that the first person it landed on was me. But I guess that's the way life works.

BPOV

"Truth or Dare, Alice?" "Dare." Oh I had a good dare for her."I dare you to go two months without shoppping." I looked at her shocked expression. Her mouth was slightly ajare and her eyes were huge. I smirked at my own evil mind.

APOV

I knew I shouldn't pick dare because it would end in my own misery but I wasn't a coward. When I heard the dare I wanted to kill Bella but knew better. Instead I spun the bottle. I laughed when it landed on...

HAHAHAH CLIFFHANGER. Srry peple but had to get you a suspensful stop somewhere.


	6. A memory and a terrible Dare

Ch.6

Ok are you ready to find out who it landed on, then sit back and get ready.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the series even though I wish I did.

A memory and A terrible Dare

APOV

I laughed when I realized it landed on Edward. Oh revenge would be sweet. "So Edward, Truth or Dare?" I saw him glare at me because he saw what either choice would do to him. He picked dare as expected.

EPOV

I hated what I saw in Alice's mind. She was torturing me. If I picked Dare I would have to seduce Bella and if I picked Truth then I would have to describe my sex life with her. I picked dare because it wouldn't be to hard to seduce Bella. "I dare you to make out with Rosalie." "**WHAT!!!!!**" "You heard me." "You tricked me." "So what if I did? Now do the dare." I looked to Bella and she didn't seem to care but Emmett was very unhappy. I went up to Rosalie and started making out with her when I feel her getting ripped away from me and being beat up. I looked to see an outraged Bella on top and a terrified Rosalie on bottom.

BPOV

When I heard the dare I didn't really care but I had this jerk in the back of my head that was like telling me to not let this happen but since I didn't know what was so bad about it, I ignored it. Then I saw Edward look at me and I looked really bored I figured. So Edward went over to Rosalie and started making out with her and I felt something take over me. It was a picture of me and Edward in my room kissing and he wasn't backing away like normal and when I got back I was on top of a pretty bad beaten up Rosalie. I got up horrified and said "What happened, did I do that, I'm really sorry Rosalie." Then I raced out of the room. The last thing I heard was Alice telling Edward to follow me.

EPOV

I couldn't believe what my sweet innocent Bella was doing. Then all of a sudden, as if she woke from a dream, she stopped and started saying "What happened, did I do that, I'm really sorry Rosalie." Then she got up and left. The love of my life beat up someone I was "making-out with" and didn't have a clue that she did it, then left. I was so confused that I almost didn't hear Alice telling me to go follow her. When I did hear her I got up and chased after Bella, having a pretty good idea that I knew where she was going.

Sorry to make it so short but I'm kind of in a hurry right now so I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please don't forget to review and please no flames. Until then,

HeartbrokenAngel13


	7. I know who I am, but do you?

Ch.7

I know who I am, but do you?

So what do you think so far? Review and tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight as much as I wished that I did. Oh well life goes on right. Well I guess not really for Edward and his family but oh well. Anyways I'll stop taking your time and let you read.

BPOV

I knew the only place I could go was the meadow. I didn't care if they followed because they wouldn't be able to convince me to come back. Right now I had some decisions to make. Would I stay here hoping for my memory to come back or should I leave and start over. They both sounded terrible. I mean even though I didn't remember them perfectly didn't mean I didn't love them all so much. They took care of me when I first woke up as a vampire and they had been there since. Never losing hope and I couldn't even remember them all the way. They must think I'm pathetic. I love them all and won't be able to tell them. No matter what, I can't go back. It'll be better if I leave. That way they can get on with their lives and forget about me. But just as I was leaving I heard his voice. I heard him say something that made everything come rushing back to me.

EPOV

I had gotten up off the floor and raced after Bella. I followed her to the meadow where I was hoping she would be. I saw her look off toward the opposite woods and start to leave when I called out to her. "Bella I love you, please don't go." Then I saw her hit the ground. Panic raced through me and I rushed to her side. She wasn't breathing, which wasn't really a big deal since she was a vampire, but she was asleep, which was impossible for a vampire. I picked her up in my arms bridal-style and ran back to the house faster than I had ever gone before. When I got back the family was waiting and I suspected Alice had gotten a vision but I couldn't worry about that now. The only thing that was important was my Bella. Alice started off talking. "We know what happened. I told them what I saw." "Carlisle do you know what is wrong with her." "I believe that all her memories came rushing back to her and it was to much for her." "But vampires can't sleep." "Yes Edward, vampires can't sleep." "What are you saying?" "She is not a vampire." "WHAT???? that's impossible, you saw the way she was, is." "Let me explain. She is a vampire obvious. But she isn't a normal breed. A long time ago there was an ancient legend about a special type of vampire, but this certain vampire was one of a kind, no more than one exists. No one was certain if the vampire was female or male but they knew this vampire would change the world." I was shocked, my Bella, was supposed to change the world. He went on, "They said that this vampire would go through a lot of tragedies and would have to make a huge decision in the end. No one knew what the decision was nor when it would come about but they knew one thing for sure, the vampire would not go through it alone until the end." "The end of what?" Jasper asked. "The last battle, between mortals, vampires, and werewolves." Everyone in the room gasped. So much had happened in the last twenty four hours that no one knew would go down and now that it had happened I wish I could go back before Bella was changed and this time make sure she never was changed, but I knew it wouldn't happen. At that moment Bella woke up.

BPOV

I was in the darkness when I saw an image in front of me. The image became clearer and I saw a women who looked like me but something about her was different. "Who are you?" "I'm you, so to speak. My name is Hesikiya Swan." "You have my last name and look so much like me, you even say you are me but your first name is different. Why?" "That was what I was getting at. I am your past self. I was born centuries ago and am only coming to you know because it is time for you to make your decision." "What decision?" "You have many choices, all which will affect your future and the lives of the future of all those around you." I nodded slightly confused. "Your first option is that you can go back before you met Edward and I can make it where you never met him and you'll continue your life without knowledge of any of this, your second option is you can go back and say you remember and that you made the decision to stay a normal vampire and that the burden was off your shoulders on to someone else's, and your last option is for me to take over your body and save the future for everyone and when it's over you can go back to Edward and his family." I knew she was keeping something from me but I choice anyways. "I think I'll go with the third option." "A wise decision." Then she laughed darkly and I woke up. But I wasn't myself. I felt like I was watching a movie about myself but I had no say in what was going on. I just sat back and watched as she slowly started talking to my family.

HPOV

"As you all probably already know, thanks to Carlisle, I am the ancient vampire that the legend speaks of. My name is Hesikiya Swan." "Why do you have Bella's last name?" Edward asked, just as impatient as Bella know wonder they were together. "I was getting to that. I am her past self. I was born many centuries ago and am only here because Bella has made her decision. Her decision is for me to take over and save the future for everyone so she can come back to you, but I didn't mention one thing to her. Even though I have taken over, it may not go as planned. If we do win the battle she may not be able to come back." Everyone in the room gasped. Except Edward started shouting, "Why would you keep that from her. If she isn't able to come back I'll find a way to kill you, resurrect you and kill you again." "Calm down Edward, it is only a possibility, for now she is safe and will be until the battle." Carlisle then spoke up, "How is it that she might not come back?" "Well Bella is a rare creature. She is kind, yet tempered, has a beautiful soul yet hidden, but what intrigues me the most is how alike we are. She is the spitting image of me when I was alive. If the battle should end the way it is suppose to then she will come back. That is all I can say, only you will be able to keep her from leaving, possibly forever." I said while pointing to Edward.

EPOV

Bella was gone and in her place was someone I should hate but couldn't because she looked to much like my Bella. What she told me was to intense. I didn't want to believe it and I would give anything to have Bella back and this impostor gone but no such luck. I just had to get through this time without Bella and only the knowledge that I could bring her back, and I swear on my soul, what's left of it, that I would bring her back even if it resolved in my own death.

I've decided to stop the story there. I know that it's a little evil but I am making a sequel as you read this.The first chapter will be up shortly. I hope you like it as much as you enjoyed this one. Until then,

HeartBrokenAngel13

P.S. The sequel is going to be called Prophecy fulfilled !!!!!


End file.
